kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Zintonite general elections, 2030
'''General elections '''in Zintonium were held on June 5th, 2030. The candidates were Edjard Abiv Floresj, Jeston Brice Parker, Johj Hajedro 'Kronko' Mathias Zabaki, and Battboi Irrelevent. Edjard Abiv Floresj from the Zintonite Party of Change won with 46.92% of the votes, which had been an all-time low for ZPC voting at this time. Jeston Brice Parker, the former candidate for the Subzko 2018 Mayor election, participated as the RPZ candidate. He recieved 37.90% of the votes, although both Brice and the other 2 candidates claim that electoral fraud didn't permit Brice to win. The first independent candidate in Zintonite history, Johj Hajedro 'Je Kronko' Mathias Zabaki, had 9.62% of the votes, a significant amount. He had been the former governor of Nord-Desertuj, a state that has anti ZPC and anti RPZ for a long time. The candidate with the least votes, Battboi Irrelevent, was a former GR senator who represented the state of Ashgab. Controversy Abiv Floresj Edjard Abiv Floresj's votes were controversial, The Xenomorph Conspiracy Group believed around 5% of his votes were from xenomorph-suspects, and he himself is a xenomorph-suspect. The XCG sent this to the Zintonite government but they didn't take it seriously. Kronko Johj Mathias got in the election after a private talk with Keyemal Nadruji, because of his power the government wasn't able to get their decision to be made. Their decision was to not allow him to participate on it. Electoral fraud controversy This election was met with various electoral fraud claims. Internationally, the only country to do so was neighboring Iran, although various national organizations, including political parties, claimed that The Coalition for Zintonium's Change used electoral fraud. Following the 2036 elections, new president Baron Waqa had sent an investigation team to investigate this, although no hints of fraud were found. It is believed that during the Abiv Floresj presidency all the hints of fraud were destroyed. Coalitions The Coalition for Zintonium's Change Known as Coalij d' Zintonium Kambiu, this coalition won the elections with 23 million votes, with Edjard Abiv Floresj as their candidate. It had the Zintonite Party of Change, the Party of the Socialist Revolution, and the Party for Union. We Stay Together Known as Uj St-ej Juntemz, this coalition had Revolutionary Party of Zintonium, Workers Party, and DRAVJ. This party was met with critical responses as DRAVJ was in the opposite part of the political spectrum as the RPZ and Workers Party. Even so, it received 2nd in the votes with 37% of them and it's thought that electoral fraud was committed against them. Together for the Country Perhaps the most controversial party to date, the Golden Rebels unsurprisingly ended last again. This coalition had the Golden Rebels, The Zintonite Democrats, and the Liberal Party. Their candidate was Battboi Irrelevent. Independent Candidate Independent candidate Johj Hajedro 'Kronko' Mathias Zabaki ended 3rd, getting more votes than the Together for the Country coalition. He is a controversial politician, getting on the elections for an unknown reason. The government didn't let him to but Keyemal Nadruji let him privately, which is a huge controversial topic right now. Kronko's votes were either young people or xenomorph suspects, leading the older generation of the country to think the younger generation is more rightist and extremist. Candidate results Results for Party Category:Zintonium Category:Zintonites Category:Elections Category:Zintonite elections